Daily Routines and that Fraction of Hope
by GoldenPheasant
Summary: "You've called yourself many conceited things, Chad, but wuss is a new one." One-shot.


**AN: Let's pretend Season 2 just... didn't happen, m'kay? Because let's be honest, Season 2 butchered this relationship.**

**Dedicated to dramalover914. Thank you for giving me my much needed hug today! AND the Demi Lovato CD! AND the awesome _Tangled_ card! You're awesome!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance. Particularly because it doesn't exist anymore.**

* * *

><p>Sonny had never been superstitious. She thought people who were afraid of walking under ladders or threw salt over their shoulder were just silly. Really? Breaking a mirror will bring an onslaught of unfortunate events for the next seven years of your life? <em>Doubtful<em>.

Yet despite her reluctance to believe in such taboo, Sonny couldn't help but follow one superstition. At 11:11, every day, twice a day, Sonny would wish for the same thing. She didn't hold this ritual, however, because she believed 11:11 was some magical time. No, that would just be silly. Sonny made these wishes because they gave her hope. For one measly minute a day, Sonny had to hope that her ridiculous wish could come true. And without that fraction of hope, however small, Sonny didn't know what to think. She would be... well, hopeless. And she hated being hopeless. The word in and of itself was just depressing.

So when Sonny's alarm on her phone went off during lunch, signalling the time, the brunette stopped playing with her food (if you could call that goop food), and closed her eyes, mentally repeating the same wish she did everyday.

_I wish for Chad Dylan Cooper to love me._

Sonny resumed pushing her goop/food around on her plate. The following conversation was another daily routine at the So Random! table.

"What did you wish for, Sonny?" the girl's blonde best friend inquired.

And the same daily answer. "If I tell you, it won't come true."

The table of comedians looked at their food like nothing new had happened - because really, it hadn't.

* * *

><p>That night, as Sonny was about to go to bed, her phone went off again. Glancing at the clock, Sonny again closed her eyes and wished.<p>

_I wish for Chad Dylan Cooper to love me._

Gratified with her small fraction of hope, Sonny hopped into bed and fell into dreams of lush blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Over at the house (mansion) of Chad Dylan Cooper, self-acclaimed greatest actor of our generation, the blonde boy was about to doze off into dreams of a certain beautiful brunette when his phone lit up and vibrated on his bedside table. Groaning, Chad rolled over to pick up his phone, muttering his discontent. "Why do people always seem to text me when I'm about to go to sleep and dream about Sonny? It's just frustrating." As Chad saw the name of his best friend displayed on the screen, he smiled in amusement. "Skylar. I should have known."<p>

_So are you gonna admit you love Sonny? Are you gonna ask her out tomorrow? :)_

Chad opened up a blank message and typed his reply. "Yes, Skylar, I am in love with Sonny. What else is new? Am I going to ask her out or tell her I love her tomorrow? No. Why? Because there is no way on God's green earth she feels the same way. Send to. Open contacts. Skylar."

Skylar teased Chad about his penchant for Sonny practically everday. Never in a mean way, but in that brotherly-best friend type teasing. Also, almost once a week Skylar would text Chad at night, urging him to ask the girl out the following day. Of course, Chad would always refuse. Skylar hoped that eventually his advice, along with Portlyn's nagging to the same effect, would sink in. Then there might actually a quiet moment at the studio, instead of the consant flirting (though both Sonny and Chad would insist that they were fighting. Because they _really, really hate each other._ Yeah. Sure.)

After Chad had turned his phone off and placed it back on the bedside table, he turned onto his back and closed his eyes contentedly.

* * *

><p>Sonny walked into the studio the next morning ready for a good day. No, not good. Great, fantastic, wonderful, awesome, crazy, epic... awecrepic. Yes, it would be an awecrepic day. (Despite the fact that it was Wednesday, because those were just... awkward.) Bottom line, Sonny was extremely happy.<p>

That morning, as Sonny was putting her phone in her purse, she saw she had a text from Chad. Normally, Sonny would have checked it later in the day, for she was always running late. But this morning, she had a little extra time, so she went ahead and opened the message. What she saw was... astonishing, to say the least.

_Yes, Skylar, I am in love with Sonny. What else is new? Am I going to ask her out or tell her I love her tomorrow? No. Why? Because there is no way on God's green earth she feels the same way._

Once Sonny had fully digested the content of the message, a typhoon of emotions overwhelmed her. Confusion as to why is had said _Skylar_, excitement that Chad loved her, and slight sadness that Chad didn't think she felt the same way. On the other hand, she had never really thought Chad would ever like her, his view was understandable. So her sadness soon faded. She also figured that Chad had meant to text Skylar and selected the wrong contact - as she herself had done quite often. That only left excitement. Excitement and overwhelming happiness.

Sonny could not wait to talk to Chad. Oh, she was going to have _fun_ with this.

* * *

><p>Sure enough, at about 10:00, Chad burst into Sonny and Tawni's dressing room for the sole purpose of annoying her (and seeing how pretty she looked but <em>shhh...<em>) as he did everyday after morning rehearsals.

"What up Blondie, Sonny?"

Chad's unique tone that seemed to combine cockiness, nonchalance, and annoyance (in a way that only he could) usually annoyed her. But not today. Nothing could ruin her mood. Not today. But Sonny couldn't let her joy show just yet. She had to use her acting skills (that Chad claimed she didn't have) to play this off just right.

Tawni grumbled her displeasure at the other blonde's presence as she abruptly rose from her vanity and left the room. Tawni hated the ruckus those two made when they flirt-fought.

Sonny had her face set to that of annoyance and contempt. She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "What do you want, Chad?"

"Ouch. Is that any way to treat the best actor of our generation?"

"Zac Efron is here? Where?" This game was just too fun.

"Ha ha. You're so funny.

"That's why I'm on So Random!"

"Really? I always thought they just hired grossly untalented people."

Okay. That one hurt. But no matter. She had the advantage in this conversation. Sonny faked a forlorn expression and sighed.

Chad could be very gullible if you played your cards right.

"Heh. Sonny... I- I was just kidding. You know, it's like our thing. I insult you, you insult me, neither of us ever really gets offended. And yet... you seem offended."

"Sorry, Chad. I'm just not in a great mood today." _Lies! I'm in a fan-freaking-tastic mood!_

"Oh... You uh... Wanna talk about it?"

Sonny raised onebrow at him. "You're caring?"

Chad shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh. I have nothing better to do right now." _Plus, I have to find out whats taken the beautiful smile from your face._

"Well, there's this guy I really, really like," _Let the games begin_, "and I know he likes me too." _Well, he loves me actually, but lets not get into that just yet._ "But he won't act on his feelings, and it's really frustrating me."

Chad's mind only seemed to process and repeat one thought. _She likes someone else. She really, really likes someone else. _Lucky for Chad, his mouth took control while his brain wasn't functioning. "Well... how are you so sure he likes you back?' _Ummmmmm, gee Chad, maybe because she's absolutely perfect in every way. That's a pretty good reason to like a girl!_

Sonny showed a whist of a smile. "Let's just say I overheard him talking to a friend."

_Drat. So there's firsthand evidence. Alright Chaddy, you have to be very clever here._

"Honestly, Sonny, I think you should just forget this guy. I mean, if he's too much of a wuss to ask you out, he's not really worth your time." Chad didn't quite comprehend the fact that he just called himself a wuss, along with this "other guy."

Sonny just stared at him for a minute as though letting his profound and heartfelt adivce seep in. Then, all at once, she broke out into a hysterical laughter until there were tears streaming down her face. Chad just stood there, staring at the girl and wondering why she was laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Sonny was still laughing as she picked her phone up off her vanity. Once she had opened up to Chad's message, she handed the phone to him, who had confusion written all over his face. When he saw the message, his eyes grew as wide as saucers. He kept opening and closing his mouth, never actually emitting any sounds. He looked quite like a fish, actually. Sonny's laughing smile was now replaced with a satisfied smirk.

"Apparently, you want me to forget about you. You also seem to think you're a wuss. You've called yourself many conceited things, Chad, but _wuss_ is a new one."

Chad sat down on Tawni's leopartd couch and buried his head in his hands out of embarassment. "I've pictured this moment played out a thousand different ways in my head. This... was _never_ one of them. Look, I understand if you never want to talk to me again. I don't want you to feel awkward. I'll leave the Randoms alone, and we'll only see each other in the cafeteria or the halls. I'll leave you alone and try to get over you. I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable."

As Chad rose and walked towards the door, Sonny was left in utter confusion. This wasn't right. Chad was supposed to hug her and kiss her and she would tell him that she loved him too. They would get a happily ever after. Not... this.

"Chad... Where are you going?" Sonny asked softly.

The boy turned around with such a sad face he reminded Sonny of a lost puppy. "I realy hope this other guy asks you out, Sonny. I want you to be happy."

Chad had just opened the door a bit when Sonny bolted across the room, slammed the door shut, and wedged herself between the actor and the piece of wood, the intoxicating but subtle scent of his expensive cologne wafting over her, nearly causing her to faint.

"Apparently, you misunderstood, Chad. There is no other guy! I was talking about you! I was so happy when I read that text this morning. Chad... I love you too."

Chad glanced between both of the girl's deep brown eyes, looking for any trace of a lie. When he found none, he firmly placed both hands on the door on either side of Sonny's head and kissed her hard on the lips. Chad put so much passion and intensity into the kiss that Sonny thought she might burst.

When they pulled away, both breathing heavily, Chad buried his head in the crook of the girl's neck and inhaled her scent. He whispered hoarsely, "You really love me?"

Sonny closed her eyes and laughed lightly. "Well, if I didn't before, I certainly do after that kiss. Yes, Chad, I love you."

Chad, his head still buried in her neck, gripped her waist tightly and pulled her in for a hug. Sonny placed both hands on his back and rubbed soothing circles. He was like an insecure little child underneath all that bravado. It was endearing, really.

"I love you, Sonny, I love you."

He kept repeating the statement over and over, and Sonny swore she had never heard anything so beautiful.

* * *

><p>The Randoms were once again picking at their lunch when Sonny's phone went off. <em>11:11.<em> Sonny smiled and unlocked her phone, deleted the alarm, and resumed poking her food. The other four Randoms stared at the brunette humming happily to herself.

"Uh, Sonny? Why didn't you make a wish?" Tawni was thrown out of her daily routine and was very confused... Tawni doesn't like being confused.

"Well, my wish came true. I don't have anything else to wish for."

Apparently gratified with this response, although they still wanted to know what she always wished for, the comedians resumed their poking activities. Not ten seconds later, Chad Dylan Cooper swooped into the cafeteria, carrying two drinks and two bags of food from Chik-fil-a. Chad passed the Mack Falls table and went straight towards the Randoms.

"Okay. Sweet Tea and a chicken sandwich, no pickles, with waffle fries."

After Chad had set the food and drinks down in front of Sonny, he slid into the seat next to her and kissed her cheek.

Sonny excitedly opened the food bag with a squeal. "Thanks Chad!"

"My pleasure, Sonshine."

As the new couple ate in silence, Nico and Grady stared at them speechless, utterly confused at the display of affection. Tawni and Zora, however, looked at each other in understanding. So _that_ was what she wished for. Well, they had always suspected as much. Tawni quickly picked her phone up off the table and checked the time. It was still 11:11. The blonde quickly closed her eyes and wished.

_I wish for Nico Harris to love me_.

The roles had apparently reversed. "What did you wish for, Tawn?"

The blonde comedienne glanced at Nico, and then back to her best friend, who had a knowing smile on her face.

"If I tell you, it won't come true."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay... I personally think that SUCKED, but... feel free to contradict me in a review!<br>**

**Now, you lovelies get to hear about my pathetic excuse for a love life! YAY! Okay, so I was in the car with two of my friends yesterday, when one of them looks back at me and says "What about you, Caroline?" Apparently I had been zoning out, because I had NO idea what this conversation was about. "What about... What?" My friend says "Do _you_ like anyone?" And here's where the alarms go off in my head and say "ABORT ABORT ABORT" I did _not _want to have this conversation... AT ALL! So I coolly reply "Why, yes, _, I do. But I'm not going to tell you _who_." My friend looks at me with her wide blue eyes and says "Don't you _trust _me, Caroline?" "It's not that I don't trust you, dear friend, but I have learned (the HARD way) that when you tell people who you like, it ends badly for you. ALWAYS." Dear friend does not let the subject drop. So I say "Okay, _, who do you THINK I would like?" And without missing a beat, she names the beautiful boy who has captured my attention. "Dang it... " I murmur. And then I idiotically say "But... I'm convinced he's half in love with (another friend), so I think I'm going to let that endeavor drop." (I don't really plan on giving up hope, but I'm trying to save face here). Dear Friend gets this odd look on her face like she's told herself a joke in her head. I don't like this look. Then she says "You wanna know something funny?" I nod, even though I'm pretty sure I don't want to hear this. "(Person I like) and I are... kindof dating."**

**THAT'S NOT FUNNY! AT ALL!**

**Did I mention this conversation happened on my 16th birthday? Happy fan-freaking-tastic birthday to me. Life sucks.**

**BUT on a brighter note, I GET TO SEE TAYLOR SWIFT IN TWO DAYS! Life is awesome. (Bipolar much?)**

**Make me happy. REVIEW!**

**Peace and Love,  
>Sweet Caroline<strong>


End file.
